Home Truths
by lilmisslogikal
Summary: This is one of my favourite episodes that I have made up and it is also my first that I have put on here. By the way Tyrany James is a brand new character who I hope to become in the future Plz RR
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 – Home truths 

Scene 1 – C.I.D, Tyrany walks in after Kezia's speech, everyone is sat at their desks.

Mickey: Do you think it's going to be another boring day again?

Terry: I hope not, I've finished all my paperwork, I want to do something.

Kezia: Whereas I've got too much paperwork

Tyrany: Morning

Terry: Tyrany, do you think we'll do something today? I've caught up on all my paperwork and Mickey keeps complaining.

Mickey: I do not!

Tyrany: Look, I'm not bothered what you do, I've got to do my reports and tests this month, so if anyone needs me I'm not here, ok? (Goes into office)

Terry: What's up with her?

Mickey: She has to do tests every few month to see if we are all up to standard.

Kezia: What do you mean?

Mickey: Say she kidnapped you or had you beaten up, both you and everyone in the station would be tested to see how you'd react in that situation.

Kezia: I never knew that.

Terry: Kezia, it's been happening for about six months now. A lot of things we get sent straight to us from D.I James.

Tyrany: (Calls from office) Mickey!

Mickey: Gotta go, (he goes into office) Yeah, what's up?

Tyrany: I was thinking about kidnapping someone for this weeks test, you pick.

Mickey: Me? Erm, I pick…

Scene 2 – Back in C.I.D, Kezia, Terry and Mickey are talking about why Mickey was called into the office.

Kezia: What?

Mickey: I picked this months test

Terry: You're kidding me?

Mickey: No

Kezia: I want to pick. It's not fair, just because you're her brother.

Mickey: It's not that, I think everyone gets to pick.

Kezia: Nice one

Terry: Don't count on it though

Kezia: So, what did you pick?

Mickey: I can't tell you because I don't know when it's going to happen yet.

Scene 3 – In the canteen, Tyrany and Smithy are talking about the kidnapping when a call comes through about a hostage situation at Lufton Road.

Tyrany: So, what do you think?

Smithy: With him?

Tyrany: Yeah, why what's wrong?

Smithy: Nothing, I just wondered if he'd do it

Tyrany: He's got no choice

Radio: Sierra Oscar to all units, we have a hostage situation at 14 Lufton Road can any unit deal.

Tyrany: Give it me (He gives her radio) Sierra Oscar from D.I. James, myself and 58 will attend, tell no-one to enter the premises until I get there. Over. (They run out)

Radio: Received

Smithy: Lufton Road, isn't that where Kezia lives?

Tyrany: I don't know

Scene 4 – Smithy is driving the car, when he and Tyrany pull up outside the house, Tyrany spots Phil's car.

Tyrany: Hey, isn't that Phil's car? (They run to Tony who has taken charge of the situation) Tony, what's going on?

Tony: Hey, Tyrany, there's a man inside that house holding someone hostage, we don't know who, but the kidnappers name is Daryll Lloyd. He's got a gun, but one of the neighbours has identified him.

Tyrany: Daryll Lloyd?

Smithy: Do you know him?

Tyrany: Oh, I know him alright! (Takes phone out and rings Mickey, this next speech is to Mickey) Mickey, you better get over to Lufton Road right now, why? Because your mate is holding someone hostage, and I've got a pretty good idea who.

Scene 5 – Inside the house, Daryll is pacing up and down, feeling nervous and anxious, unseen Phil looks tied up in a room, unconscious. He keeps looking out of the window at the cars and officers. He sees Tyrany and opens the window. (Camera keeps switching shots)

Daryll: Ty! Ty, can you hear me? (Tyrany turns round and looks at the downstairs window)

Tyrany: Daryll?

Daryll: Listen to me, you listening?

Smithy: Tyrany, what's he on about?

Tyrany: Ssh. Go find Mickey. I'm listening Daryll

Daryll: I want Mickey here now!

Tyrany: He's on his way, but you'll have to make do with me for now.

Daryll: Not good enough (Fires shot, everyone ducks)

Tyrany: Gimme that radio, 58 from D.I James, are you receiving over.

Smithy: 58 go ahead

Tyrany: Find Mickey and get him here now, nobody gets shot today, over.

Smithy: Received

Tyrany: (To Daryll) Daryll, who's in there with you?

Daryll: None of your business.

Tyrany: Daryll, is anybody hurt?

Daryll: I want to talk to Mickey

Tyrany: Daryll, one of my officers' cars is out here, have you got one of my officers?

Daryll: Where's Mickey?

Tyrany: I told you he's on his way. (Tony walks up to her)

Tony: Tyrany, Mickey's just round the corner

Tyrany: Thanks. Daryll, Mickey's round the corner

Daryll: Not good enough, I want him here now! (She looks and spots Mickey, she signals for him to wait about 50 yards away)

Tyrany: Daryll, Mickey's here

Daryll: Where?

Tyrany: Look out of the window (He doesn't, she signals for Mickey to talk to him)

Mickey: Daryll. It's Mickey. (He looks out of window)

Scene 6 – 999 call centre, they have had a call from someone that then hung up.

Dan: Hi, P.C Casper and P.C Fletcher, we had reports of an anonymous call

Mel: Yes, right this way (They walk with the receptionist to a large room where all the calls are taken) Miss Winder, this is…

Will: P.C's Fletcher and Casper. We're here about the anonymous phone call.

Hannah: Yeah, right this way, thanks Mel. (They walk into a small room where there are loads of monitors and video machines) This was made at 10:15 this morning. We didn't have enough time to trace the signal but we managed to hear two different voices.

Will: Can we listen?

Hannah: Yeah, sure (She plays tape)

Dan: I recognise that voice

Will: Don't be silly

Dan: No, I do, have you got the beginning of the transcript?

Hannah: Yeah, but we can't make it out. (Plays tape) Sounds like Sarge Punter or somebody.

Both: Sergeant Hunter

Scene 7 – Lufton Road. Mickey is still with Smithy, Tyrany is behind a car and Daryll is looking out of the window

Tyrany: Daryll, did you hear Mickey?

Daryll: Yeah, make him stand with you (Mickey sets off)

Tyrany: No, I want to know something first

Daryll: Who's in charge here, me or you?

Tyrany: You.

Smithy: Ty! (Tyrany signals for Mickey to come and he comes)

Tyrany: Answer me one question

Daryll: What?

Tyrany: Who's in there with you?

Daryll: You already asked that

Tyrany: And you didn't give me an answer (Looks out of window)

Daryll: You know who's in here

Tyrany: What do you want in exchange for Phil?

Daryll: You or Mickey

Mickey: No, way

Tyrany: Yes, way

Mickey: We could get shot

Tyrany: We don't know if Phil has been shot. You control things from out here, I'll go in.

Mickey: No

Tyrany: Yes, it's my decision. Daryll, I'm going to come in, what do you want us to do about Phil?

Daryll: Get him an ambulance

Tyrany: Smithy, ambulance now!

Smithy: Why?

Tyrany: Do it. Daryll, I'm coming in. Here (she gives Mickey tape player) Listen to it. (She walks to the door)

Daryll: Get in, (He shoves her in) If anyone comes anywhere near I'll kill her. (Shuts door, inside house)

Tyrany: What about Phil?

Daryll: What about him?

Tyrany: You said you were going to release him, you said we needed an ambulance (Phil walks in)

Phil: Yeah, well maybe we don't

Tyrany: You tricked us?

Scene 8 – Outside, Mickey can hear everything that is going on

Mickey: Smithy, call off the ambulance

Smithy: What?

Mickey: Phil isn't hurt, he's perfectly fine. They've tricked us.

Tony: The D.I as well?

Mickey: I don't know

Scene 9 – In the house, Tyrany is sat down

Tyrany: What's the D.C.I going to say?

Phil: The D.C.I's not going to find out, is he Tyrany? (Stands up)

Tyrany: How do you know? (Daryll sets up gun, Tyrany sighs)

Phil: Good girl. Now, you get Mickey and everybody to go away, and we'll find out what we're going to do (Rings Mickey on phone and puts it on loud speaker, this speech is to Mickey)

Mickey: Hello?

Tyrany: It's me

Mickey: Don't worry, we're going (Phil puts phone down)

Phil: How did he know I wanted him to go away? You've got a mic. Where is it?

Tyrany: I haven't got one (Daryll sets up gun) I haven't

Daryll: Hey, if she's got a mic, can I shoot her?

Tyrany: No, this has gone too far.

Phil: I'll decide how far its gone (Looks out of window) they've gone, go and get the van

Tyrany: What van? Why are you doing this?

Phil: Look, you're not the only one with high tech equipment, there's a bug in your office, I heard that you and Mickey were planning to kidnap me.

Tyrany: But…

Phil: Look, you're not the only one that can break the law

Tyrany: I wasn't breaking the law

Phil: You were going to break the law when you kidnapped me. (Tyrany pulls out a letter)

Tyrany: Read it Phil, everything's law abiding (Daryll walks in)

Daryll: The vans ready

Phil: Get in the van Ty

Tyrany: It's Tyrany

Phil: Get in the van!!!!! (Daryll picks her up and carries her to the van)

Scene 10 – In the van, Phil is driving, and Daryll is in the back with Tyrany

Phil: Cuff her (Throws him cuffs)

Daryll: Why?

Phil: Daryll, just do it (He cuffs her hands to the front) to the back, Daryll

Daryll: Why?

Phil: Daryll, who's getting in trouble for this me or you?

Tyrany: Both of you

Both: Shut up

Daryll: You

Phil: And who's calling the shots?

Daryll: You

Phil: And who follows the orders?

Daryll: Me.

Phil: Good. (Daryll cuffs her hands to the back; Phil looks in mirror to find a car on his tail) Who's that?

Tyrany: What?

Phil: This car has been tailing me for half a mile.

Tyrany: Mickey

Phil: What?

Daryll: She said Mickey

Phil: That's Jack Meadows car. It's you isn't it? Empty her pockets; I want everything she's got.

Tyrany: Daryll, come on, you don't want to do that. (Daryll carries on) Stop it Daryll.

Phil: There are some scarves or something in the back, blindfold her, then she won't know what's happening.

Tyrany: Phil, come on. Like I want to know. (He blindfolds her)

Phil: You might not want to, but you'll want to find out what happens in a minute. (Phil turns left and parks car in an alley, Jack and Mickey park near, run down alley and stop when they get 50 yards away)

Jack: Phil, come out with the gun in your right hand. (Back doors fly open, Daryll and Phil come out, and Phil has his hand over Tyrany's mouth and the gun to her head)

Phil: No. You make one wrong move, and she's dead.

Jack: We'll do what you say.

Phil: In the house. Now! (Both Mickey and Jack walk to the house, and go inside followed by Daryll and Phil)

Scene 11 – In the briefing room, all uniformed officers are there apart from Dan and Will who come in after Kezia's speech.

Smithy: Why did we let Jack and Mickey go after them?

Nikki: Why did we let half of C.I.D go?

Kezia: Well, Terry said he wanted more work, he certainly got it. (Dan and Will walk in)

Will: Sergeant Hunter made the anonymous phone call.

Smithy: He can't have

Dan: He did, at quarter past ten this morning, and there's another guys voice on there.

Smithy: Yeah, Daryll Lloyd.

Will: Daryll Lloyd?

Nikki: Don't tell us, you know him too.

Will: Don't you know him?

Smithy: No.

Will: I can't believe it. He's one of Sergeant Hunter's mates.

Smithy: And?

Will: He's a copper.

Nikki: Since when?

Will: Since about six years, he trained with D.S Hunter at Stafford Row.

Lewis: How do you know?

Will: He was talking about him the other day when I took him some case papers up.

Smithy: A bunch of coppers, so it is fake.

Nikki: We can't make those assumptions.

Lewis: So what do we do?

Smithy: Who saw the D.I this morning?

Kezia: Me, why?

Smithy: Did she have a necklace on?

Kezia: Yeah, it was a pink chain with red stones in…

Smithy: A T shape

Kezia: Yeah, how did you know?

Smithy: That's her tracker necklace, we can find her.

Scene 12 – In the house, Jack and Mickey are knelt on their knees, Phil is still holding Tyrany and Daryll is sat on the floor.

Jack: What happens now?

Phil: Shut up or…. I know what happens now. Here Daryll, hold her. (He throws her to him)

Tyrany: Ah, Mickey.

Phil: Shut up! You're going to tell me how you knew to go away, before Tyrany even asked you.

Tyrany: Mickey don't

Phil: If you don't tell me, she gets a kick, and the more you don't tell me, the harder the kicks get! Now tell me! (Mickey doesn't say anything) You've got ten seconds.

Tyrany: Mickey don't

Phil: 5, 4, 3…

Mickey: No

Phil: Fine (He kicks Tyrany in stomach)

Tyrany: (She coughs and splutters) Phil, don't please. (Coughs more)

Phil: Do you want her to have another one?

Mickey: No.

Phil: Then you better tell me!

Mickey: No.

Jack: Mickey, just tell him.

Mickey: No, he's not going to beat us.

Phil: Ok, (He kicks her again, she coughs and splutters, he takes off blindfold) Next time, it's to her pretty little face. Your choice!

Tyrany: Phil, no more please.

Phil: Why? Does it hurt?

Tyrany: Please, anywhere but my stomach

Phil: Why should I?

Tyrany: Because I'm pregnant!

Scene 13 – Tyrany's office, Smithy is on her computer typing her password in.

Smithy: Ok, if I put her password in, it should let me go onto the network and look for all her trackers registered. (Types on computer)

Kezia: Are you sure this will work?

Smithy: Positive! Yes, there we go, she is at... an alleyway on Barton Streets patch?

Kezia: We can't go onto Barton Streets patch. Can we?

Smithy: It's the only way to get the D.I back. Come on, let's tell the others quick.

Scene 14 – In the house, Phil is sat on the floor, Daryll beside him, Jack and Mickey are knelt opposite them. Tyrany is stood up, leant against the wall, almost crying.

Mickey: How long gone?

Tyrany: About 5 weeks

Phil: You can't miscarry at 5 weeks

Tyrany: You can miscarry at 5 hours!

Jack: Look, she needs checking over at hospital.

Phil: No, nobody goes anywhere.

Tyrany: I need a drink.

Mickey: Me too.

Phil: No,

Daryll: I'll go if you want

Phil: (Hesitant) Hurry up, just get water. (Daryll leaves) I didn't know

Tyrany: Nobody did.

Mickey: Not even…

Tyrany: No. Don't say anything Mickey.

Phil: Who's the dad? (Tyrany looks at Mickey, Mickey looks back)

Tyrany: No one you know

Phil: Going by that stare I think I do. Tell me. (Pause) Tell me or you aint going home.

Tyrany: It's, it's…

Mickey: Zains

Phil: What?

Mickey: It's Zains child

Phil: But Zains dead

Mickey: It's still his kid.

Phil: How do you know?

Tyrany: Mickey, who are you trying to kid? He's not going to buy it. Steve's the dad.

Phil: Steve?

Tyrany: Your brother.

Scene 15 – Briefing room, Smithy and Kezia walk in, everyone is talking.

Smithy: Right listen up, we've found Tyrany, she's in an alleyway.

Will: Come on, let's go.

Smithy: Whoa, hold your horses rescue boy.

Kezia: It's on Barton Street's patch.

Will: Ok, let's just leave her.

Nikki: We can't just leave her; she's part of the team. She'd do the same for one of us.

Dan: Not when she's on Barton Streets patch

Smithy: We have to go for her, we've got no choice.

Kezia: Are we all in?

All: Yeah.

Scene 16 – In the house, Daryll comes back, everyone is in the positions before. Apart from Tyrany who is sat down.

Phil: Where is Daryll? (Door opens) Daryll?

Daryll: Yeah (Phil goes over to him)

Phil: Here, put this in the bottle

Daryll: I got two

Phil: Here (Phil puts tablet in one bottle and leaves other empty) give this one to Tyrany

Daryll: Why?

Phil: She'll fall asleep. Then we can dump Starsky and Hutch. Get her out of the country, they'll not find us then we'll have completed our mission.

Daryll: Are you sure this is going to work?

Phil: Give me the one for Tyrany, uncuff Mickey, cuff him at the front, then give it to him. (They walk back)

Mickey: Ty, don't drink it; he's done something to it.

Tyrany: Mickey its water. He can't do anything to it. (Phil gives her drink and Mickey takes drink from Daryll, Mickey quietly talks to Daryll)

Mickey: Come on, Daryll, you don't want to be ruled by him all your life.

Daryll: Shut up

Mickey: Daryll let me and Jack go and we won't say anything.

Daryll: How can I, he's constantly watching you.

Phil: Problem Daryll?

Daryll: No, just thinking he can be funny

Phil: Do you want me to show you what's funny Mickey? (Takes gun out, drags Tyrany up and holds it to her head) That's funny, don't you think?

Mickey: No.

Tyrany: Come on, let it go now, you've had your fun.

Phil: No, we've only just started. (Hears distant sirens) Daryll, van now! (Daryll leaves) Get up, both of you. (Mickey gets up Jack doesn't)

Jack: What if I refuse?

Phil: They'll be nothing left of you or her. Now get UP!

Jack: No. (Hears sirens getting closer, Daryll comes back in)

Daryll: The cars in the way of the van.

Phil: We'll go in that. Get Mickey, leave him. Come on. (Takes Tyrany outside, Daryll grabs Mickey)

Daryll: You're mad doing that you know

Jack: Just don't let him hurt her.

Daryll: I won't. Come on. (They go outside)

Scene 17 – In the van, Smithy is talking to everyone.

Smithy: Ok, has everyone got bullet proofs on?

All: Yes

Smithy: Right, Kezia and your team round the back, everyone else with me.

Lewis: Sarge

Smithy: Yes Lewis?

Lewis: I know this might sound a bit silly, but haven't you got the finder thing with you?

Smithy: No, why?

Lewis: Because the time we get there, they could have upped and left.

Smithy: I never thought of that.

Nikki: What happens if they aren't there?

Smithy: We'll have to try again.

Scene 18 – Outside the house, Phil is putting Tyrany in the boot and Daryll is putting Mickey in the back.

Phil: Shut up and get in. Hurry up; they'll be here in a minute.

Daryll: I'm going as fast as I can. (They all get in car, Phil drives off, a couple of seconds later, the van pulls up, everyone gets out)

Smithy: Asps drawn everyone please. (Takes out asps and draws them) Ok take it slow. (Smithy goes in front of building) Hello? Is there anyone there?

Jack: Hello?

Smithy: Guv?

Jack: It's alright, there's only me here. They've gone. (He walks in)

Smithy: Are you ok?

Jack: I'm fine.

Smithy: What happened?

Jack: I refused to get up, so they left me.

Smithy: They took Tyrany?

Jack: And Mickey.

Lewis: Now, what do we do?

Jack: Have you tried her tracker?

Lewis: That's how we got here

Jack: Doesn't it connect to your phone?

Smithy: Yeah it does. How could I forget that?

Scene 19 – In the car, Phil is driving, Mickey and Daryll are in the back, Tyrany is in the boot.

Phil: So, you never did tell me, how did you know to go away before we asked you?

Mickey: I can't tell you

Phil: Do you want a kicking?

Mickey: It's better me than her.

Phil: Mickey, just tell me

Mickey: (Hesitant) she's got a mic somewhere I had the other end, I could hear everything. And before you ask, I don't know where it is.

Phil: Who's got the other end now?

Mickey: It's in my pocket.

Phil: Daryll. (He takes it out) Throw it out of the window

Mickey: That's expensive

Phil: And? (Daryll throws other end out of window; they pull up at another house) Come on, we're here now (Daryll gets out, goes to other side and gets Mickey out, Phil gets out and gets Tyrany out of the boot)

Daryll: What happens now?

Phil: Shut up Daryll.

Tyrany: (Screaming) let me go, let go of me. Get off me.

Phil: Shut up. (They go into house)

Scene 20 – Smithy runs from the van and gets her location on his phone, but does not know that once out of range of the station; (half a mile) they loose the signal.

Smithy: I'm back, come on, lets go. Kezia, you stay with the D.C.I and get a statement off him please.

Kezia: Sarge. Are you alright Guv?

Jack: Yeah, I'm fine. You know something. Daryll promised me he wouldn't let Phil hurt Tyrany.

Kezia: Yeah, but will he keep his promise?

Jack: I hope so.

Scene 21 – In the house, Mickey is sat on the floor, Daryll is leant against the wall. Phil walks in battling Tyrany.

Tyrany: Let go of me, Leave me alone, I can walk on my own. Let me go. (He lets go and throws her against wall)

Mickey: Ty, are you ok?

Phil: Daryll, that tablet didn't work.

Daryll: That's not my fault.

Tyrany: What?

Phil: That the kids are on their own. (Tyrany lunges for Phil, Daryll grabs her) Let me go I want to smack him.

Daryll: Calm down.

Tyrany: Let me smack him.

Mickey: Tyrany, calm down.

Phil: All of you shut up. (Everyone goes quiet) Listen to me. I want you all to listen to me. You are going to shut up (Mickey) you are going to sit down and watch him (Daryll) and you either shut up or I'll do something I won't regret. (Tyrany)

Daryll: So what now?

Mickey: Come on, Phil, don't you think you've gone far enough?

Tyrany: Mickey shut up.

Mickey: How much trouble are you going to get in Phil. Eh? Think about it.

Tyrany: Mickey!

Mickey: Come on Phil, give it up now.

Phil: Shut up! (Gets out gun and fires shot towards the ceiling) All of you shut up!

Scene 22 – In the van, Smithy and the crew are just going out of range.

Smithy: Where's it gone? She's disappeared!

Jack: It only works for up to half a mile away from the station.

Smithy: Thanks for telling me!

Radio: All units from Sierra Oscar, reports of a gunshot being fired at 17 Brummell Lane, can any unit deal?

Smithy: Sierra Oscar from 58 show us attending. Brummell Lane is the last place the tracker showed; we've got to give it a go.

Scene 23 – In the house, this is the last straw for Tyrany, she wants to go home.

Tyrany: Phil

Phil: Yes

Tyrany: I want to go home

Phil: No

Tyrany: I want to go home

Phil: I said no!

Tyrany: Daryll

Phil: Don't even ask him, I'm in charge here.

Tyrany: Phil, I think it's about time we all went home.

Daryll: She's right Phil; don't you think we ought to give it a rest?

Phil: Give it a rest, give it a rest? How dare you? I can't believe you. You want to give up. And you (Tyrany) when things don't go your way, you want out. No. You'll stay here until I say you can go. And if you even think about calling Smithy and those planks, you've got another thing coming.

(From outside)

Smithy: Phil, come out with the gun in your right hand.

Phil: (shouts) No

Smithy: Phil, come out with the gun in your right hand.

Phil: Daryll, get him out.

Daryll: What?

Phil: Take him outside. She's going nowhere.

Mickey: I'm not going anywhere without Ty

Phil: Tough. Get him out of here.

Daryll: Come on. Leave him.

Mickey: You said you wouldn't let him hurt her.

Phil: (To Tyrany) Get up (He drags her up) When did you say that?

Mickey: In the other house, he told Jack that he wouldn't let you hurt her.

Phil: (Shouting) Smithy

Smithy: What?

Phil: Daryll and Mickey are coming out. (They walk out of house slowly)

Smithy: Walk towards me, keep walking towards me, don't turn around. (Mickey stops) Mickey don't stop, keep walking, keep walking. (He carries on walking) Daryll go to Nikki. Mickey come here. (Mickey goes to Smithy) She'll be alright. He won't hurt her.

Mickey: With the mood he's in. He will.

Scene 24 – In the house, the final stakeout

Tyrany: Come on Phil, times up.

Phil: I'm not giving up without a fight. (He grabs her and holds gun to her head) Smithy, I'm coming out. (He opens door) Anybody comes anywhere near and I'll blow her brains out.

Smithy: Nobody's coming nowhere near you Phil. Are you alright Tyrany?

Phil: Shut up.

Smithy: I need to know that she's alright

Phil: She's fine

Smithy: I need her to tell me for herself.

Phil: Tell him

Tyrany: I'm fine.

Phil: There are you happy?

Smithy: I am now.

Tyrany: Smithy, code 3

Phil: Shut up

Smithy: Tyrany no.

Phil: Shut up

Tyrany: Yes.

Phil: Shut up (She kicks him, but misses her target area, she tries to run but he grabs her) that was very stupid!

Smithy: Are you ok?

Phil: Shut up. Kneel down. Do it (He shoves her to floor, puts gun away and blindfolds Tyrany) now look, you've got yourself into a mess, haven't you.

Tyrany: Phil, don't. Remember what I said before.

Phil: That doesn't matter now. Are you ready? It was nice knowing you Tyrany. Bye. (Fires gunshot, Tyrany screams)

Tyrany: He hasn't has he?

Phil: No. (Takes blindfold off) And I wouldn't dream of it.

Tyrany: What happened?

Phil: Tyrany, It was a setup. (Picks her up and takes cuffs off)

Tyrany: What?

Phil: (Shouts) Amy. (Amy Parkinson comes round corner, Tyrany's boss in America)

Tyrany: What are you doing here?

Amy: Phil called and he thought you might want putting in your place.

Tyrany: What?

Amy: I've assessed you on your reactions and negotiation skills. You've done really well.

Tyrany: This was a setup? You knew about this (Daryll)

Daryll: Yeah.

Tyrany: All of you?

Smithy: We didn't.

Mickey: Neither did I

Tyrany: And I don't think the D.C.I did either did he Phil?

Phil: Yeah, he did actually.

Tyrany: I don't believe you. You knew this was a setup and you still beat me up?

Amy: He could do anything he wanted within reason

Tyrany: Does that include kicking a pregnant woman in the stomach? No, I didn't think so (walks down steps)

Phil: Tyrany

Tyrany: Don't Phil. Because as far as I'm concerned… (She runs off)

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 – Home truths

Scene 1 – C.I.D, Tyrany walks into her office, Mickey is having a conversation with Sam, but goes after her.

Mickey: Hey

Tyrany: Hi

Mickey: Are you ok?

Tyrany: Yeah

Mickey: Have you been for a scan?

Tyrany: I went this morning

Mickey: And?

Tyrany: I don't find out while tomorrow

Mickey: Oh, ok, I'll speak to you later I've got some paperwork to do

Tyrany: Ok. (Mickey leaves, Tyrany sits down)

Scene 2 – Nikki and Lewis are walking the beat when a call comes through about a domestic.

Lewis: Do you prefer Sun Hill to Barton Street then?

Nikki: It's ok, but all my mates are at Barton Street and I feel a bit lonely now I've moved.

Lewis: Don't worry, everyone's really nice, well, apart from D.S Hunter who's normally in a bad mood.

Nikki: I know someone who'll be in a bad mood with D.S Hunter this morning

Lewis: That's just not right is it? Kicking a pregnant woman in the stomach.

Nikki: To be fair, he didn't know she was pregnant.

Lewis: But that's...

Radio: 562 from Sierra Oscar

Nikki: Go ahead

Radio: Disturbance at 39 Hagarth Court, can you deal over?

Nikki: Sierra Oscar from 562 Show us attending, ETA 3 minutes.

Radio: Received.

Scene 3 – C.I.D, Phil walks in, everyone goes quiet, stares at him and then turns away.

Sam: Terry, have you got those papers for me? (Phil walks in, everyone goes quiet)

Phil: What?

Stuart: What do you mean what?

Phil: Why have you all gone quiet?

Terry: Because nobody can believe what you've done

Phil: I didn't know she was pregnant (Mickey walks in)

Sam: Phil, you kidnapped her

Stuart: Shoved her in the boot of a car

Terry: Kicked her in the stomach

Mickey: And tried to drug her (Everyone looks at Mickey)

Sam: What? (Tyrany walks in from the direction of her office)

Mickey: Daryll went to get us a drink, when he came back; Phil put a tablet in hers. Then shoved it down her throat.

Phil: It wasn't like that

Mickey: I was there Phil, I know what I saw

Tyrany: You tried to drug me? (Everyone looks at Tyrany)

Phil: I…I

Tyrany: You tried to drug me?

Phil: Ty, it wasn't…

Tyrany: Don't you dare call me Ty; you aren't fit to call me Guv.

Phil: You're not a Guvnor though.

Tyrany: That's not what my I.D card says. I'm a Detective Inspector, but if you're here, one of us is going to have to go. And it's not going to me. (She walks out, Mickey follows calling her name)

Phil: Guys look; I didn't know she was pregnant.

Sam: We forgive you for that, but you didn't tell us you drugged her

Phil: Because it didn't work

Stuart: Phil, if she looses those kids, both she and Mickey will be on your back forever.

Phil: Not just those two.

Stuart: What do you mean?

Phil: I'll have the Guvnor, Mickey, Smithy, you lot and Steve

Sam: Your Steve?

Phil: Yeah, he's the father of her kid.

Scene 4 – Hagarth Court, Nikki and Lewis run to the house.

Nikki: Is this it?

Lewis: I think so

Nikki: Hello (She goes in door, that has been forced open, she draws her asp) Police, is anybody there? (They hear a moan coming from a room, they go into the room) Lewis, get an ambulance

Lewis: Sierra Oscar from , can I have an ambulance please to 39 Hagarth Court please, female with head injuries.

Nikki: Hello, can you hear me? We're the Police, we're here to help, can you tell me your name?

Liz: Liz

Nikki: Liz, what?

Liz: Liz Etheridge

Nikki: Ok, Liz, my name's Nikki, this is Lewis. Can you remember what happened?

Liz: Not really.

Nikki: Ok, it doesn't matter, Lewis have a look around, try and see what happened

Lewis: Sarge (He goes and looks)

Scene 5 – In the canteen, Mickey walks in to find Tyrany stirring a cup of tea.

Mickey: Hey

Tyrany: Hi

Mickey: You know, everyone's sticking up for you

Tyrany: I know, but they don't have to, I can fight my own battles.

Mickey: Are you alright?

Tyrany: No (Slams spoon down)

Mickey: What's up, come on you can tell me.

Tyrany: You know earlier when I said I didn't get the results of the scan till tomorrow.

Mickey: Yeah

Tyrany: Well, I don't, I already know the result.

Mickey: It's not good is it?

Tyrany: No

Mickey: You've lost it?

Tyrany: Yeah, but I didn't just loose one, I was carrying twins

Mickey: Did you know?

Tyrany: No, I found out this morning

Mickey: I'll kill him (Gets up and walks out, Tyrany follows)

Tyrany: Mickey, Mickey.

Mickey: I'm going to kill him

Tyrany: Mickey, no, I need taking to the hotel where Amy's staying. (He stands still, she stops)

Mickey: I'll kill him later, come on. (He walks back to the door to go out)

Scene 6 – Outside Hagarth Court, Nikki is stood at the side of the ambulance, Lewis comes out of the house.

Lewis: I think it's a targeted attack, they came in through the door, there's a muddy footprint in the hall, size 6.

Nikki: Size 6, how do you know?

Lewis: Because I'm a size six. We found her in the Kitchen, where she was smacked on the head by something.

Nikki: So what makes you think it's a targeted attack?

Lewis: Because she had a knife in her hand as though she was defending herself.

Nikki: That doesn't mean she was targeted

Lewis: No, but I rung Sergeant Turner and asked him to check her name on CRIM INT, and she's been picked up by us twice for Prostitution.

Nikki: So you think it's an unhappy punter?

Lewis: Yeah

Nikki: Ok

Lewis: D.S Turners on his way.

Scene 7 – C.I.D, Stuart is just about to set off, but can't find his car keys.

Stuart: Has anyone seen my car keys?

Phil: I have

Stuart: Anyone?

Phil: They're on the coat rack

Stuart: Oh that's great, now I can't go out

Sam: Aren't they on the rack where you left them? (He looks on rack)

Stuart: Oh, thanks, you're a star (He leaves)

Phil: Yeah. (The D.C.I walks in)

Jack: Where's Stuart?

Sam: He's just gone out (Jack rings Stuart)

Jack: Stuart, I need to talk to you now. Yeah, thanks

Kezia: Guv, have got the case papers about Delaney?

Phil: Delaney?

Jack: Yeah, they're in my office, I'll go get them. (He leaves)

Phil: Delaney, as in Martin Delaney.

Kezia: Yeah

Sam: Kezia. (Sam looks at her)

Kezia: Sorry (the D.C.I comes back)

Jack: Here Kezia

Phil: Guv, Don't you think Mickey will want to know about Martin Delaney?

Jack: No, my office now. (Stuart walks in)

Stuart: Guv

Jack: Where are you going?

Stuart: Hagarth Court, a womans been attacked

Jack: Take Phil with you

Stuart: Don't you think he should stay in the Station?

Jack: No, take him with you. Let me have a quick word with him first. (He leaves)

Phil: Guv, I can't go with Stuart

Jack: Why?

Phil: Because he doesn't want me too, no-one wants to talk to me and no-one even listens when I say anything, so there's no point.

Jack: Listen to me, you didn't know she was pregnant, you knew nothing. They can't fall out with you because of something you didn't know

Phil: Well, they have.

Jack: Go with Stuart, and if it doesn't work out, then come back.

Phil: Ok

Scene 8 – The hotel where Amy is staying, Mickey and Tyrany pull up and get out of the car

Mickey: This is nice

Tyrany: Yeah (They walk in front, and go to reception) Hi can you tell me where I can find Amy Parkinson please?

Receptionist: Yeah, sure, she's waiting for you just down that corridor

Mickey: Thanks (They start walking)

Tyrany: You don't have to come with me you know

Mickey: I know, but I want to know what she says about Phil (They come to the end of the corridor)

Amy: Tyrany, hi. And this is…?

Tyrany: Mickey, he's my brother.

Amy: Hi, I'm Amy Parkinson; I'm Tyrany's Superintendent

Mickey: Hi

Amy: Please, take a seat. (They all sit down) Well, how have you been?

Tyrany: Ok.

Amy: I don't understand, you weren't like this in America, are you ok?

Tyrany: Yeah. I'm fine

Mickey: Ty, tell her.

Tyrany: Shut up

Amy: Tell me what?

Mickey: Tyrany has lost her two children because of your setup.

Amy: Oh, I'm so sorry

Mickey: Phil doesn't know yet.

Amy: Oh, god, I'm sorry. It was all his idea. Look, I'll keep it brief, you did really well and we'd like to offer you a permanent transfer to negotiation squad. What do you think?

Tyrany: No

Amy: Don't you want time to think it over?

Tyrany: No, I want to move to Sun Hill, I want to be with my family.

Amy: Ok. That's fine; I'll get you transferred next week

Mickey: Can't you transfer her now?

Amy: It takes time to transfer someone from one side of the world to the other. Plus she's got her whole life back in America.

Tyrany: I can adapt, I can move south to my fiancés

Mickey: Are you sure?

Tyrany: Yeah.

Amy: What about Phil?

Mickey: That's what I want to know

Tyrany: We can dispose of unwanted trash later.

Mickey: Ty!

Amy: Ok, if there's nothing else.

Mickey: Um, there is one thing I wanted to know

Amy: Yes?

Mickey: What happens to Phil now?

Amy: Nothing

Mickey: What do you mean?

Amy: He was doing his job

Tyrany: Mickey leave it

Mickey: Wait in the car

Tyrany: Mickey!

Mickey: Car now! (She leaves) I want to know what we do about Phil

Amy: I don't understand

Mickey: He killed her unborn kids!

Amy: That's not my problem.

Mickey: So we're supposed to just act like nothings happened?

Amy: If you want to punish Phil, then that's your responsibility

Mickey: So you're allowing me to do that?

Amy: No, but if you want to, then it's on your own head. What you do is none of my responsibility. But if you break the law, I, no-one else, I will arrest you. But you'll not stay here; I'll take you to America. Where the law is a lot different over there. So be careful what you do. (Mickey leaves)

Scene 9 – Hagarth Court, Phil and Stuart pull up, and get out of car.

Stuart: Hey Lewis, what have we got?

Lewis: I think it's a targeted attack on a prostitute

Phil: Unhappy punter

Lewis: Yeah

Phil: Oh, someone's talking to me

Lewis: We don't know a lot yet, and SOCO can't get here till after 5.

Stuart: It's eleven o'clock.

Lewis: Murder case.

Phil: Can't the D.I do it?

Stuart: What? The D.I hasn't got the equipment, has she?

Phil: Yes.

Lewis: Anyway, we know the person that broke in had size 6 feet, as there's a muddy footprint in the hall.

Stuart: How do you know?

Lewis: I'm a size six.

Stuart: Ok. So, we ring the D.I and ask her to bring her stuff down here, yes?

Scene 10 – In the car, Tyrany is sat in the car; Mickey walks in and gets in car.

Mickey: Hi

Tyrany: Why did you send me out like that?

Mickey: Because I wanted to talk to Amy alone

Tyrany: So you could hit on her?

Mickey: No, so I could find out what's happening to Phil (He starts up car and drives away)

Tyrany: Mickey, no. I don't want Phil to get into trouble

Mickey: Ty. He killed your kids.

Tyrany: Stop saying that

Mickey: But he did.

Tyrany: I know, what did she say?

Mickey: That if we took the law into our own hands, that she'd nick us

Tyrany: No, she'd nick you.

Mickey: Yeah, but you know what I mean

Tyrany: Mickey, you are not doing anything to Phil, whether you want to or not

Mickey: Look, it's not up to you what I do, you can't watch me twenty-four-seven.

Tyrany: And you can't loose your job! That's the only reason I'm moving here.

Mickey: I don't care. (Silence)

Tyrany: Let me out

Mickey: Ty

Tyrany: Let me out now! (He stops car, she gets out, slams the door and he drives off)

Scene 11 – ST Hugh's, Phil and Stuart walk into the room where Liz is and stands behind the glass panel. Liz' sister comes to them.

Julie: Hi, can I help?

Phil: D.S Phil Hunter

Stuart: D.S Stuart Turner Sun Hill, we're here about Liz

Julie: She's had a bit of a shock

Phil: Is she ok to talk to us?

Julie: I think so. (They go to Liz) Liz, these men are from the Police, are you ok to talk to them?

Liz: Yes

Stuart: Hi Liz, my name's Stuart, this is Phil, you spoke to Nikki and Lewis earlier, do yo remember?

Liz: Yes, Nikki was really nice.

Stuart: Yeah, she is. Can you remember what happened this morning?

Liz: I came home after work, and my door had been smashed in. I went into the living room and I saw a man going through my things

Phil: Can you describe him?

Liz: He was all in black. A black wool hat. Ah, gloves. I couldn't tell you much more

Stuart: Was he tall, short, fat, thin?

Liz: Quite tall, skinny but not stick thin.

Stuart: Ok, thanks, we'll come back later and see if you remember anything else. (They leave) Well that was a waste of time.

Phil: About half of Sun Hill fit that description. I'll check CCTV round the area.

Stuart: I'll see if I can get in touch with D.I. James

Phil: Stuart?

Stuart: Yeah

Phil: Thanks

Stuart: For what?

Phil: For talking to me

Stuart: Phil, no-ones happy at you, but I've still got to do my job. (He leaves)

Scene 12 – C.I.D, Mickey is sat at his desk when Phil walks though the door, Tyrany walks into C.I.D after they shut the office door

Mickey: Phil, can I have a word in the D.I's office now! (They walk into the D.I's office and close the door)

Phil: What's up?

Mickey: What's up? What's up? You've killed them.

Phil: Who?

Mickey: Ty's kids

Phil: What?

Mickey: You heard me, you killed them!

Phil: Mickey, I didn't mean to.

Mickey: Yeah, whatever, you had every intention of killing her

Phil: That's a lie and you know it. (Tyrany comes in)

Tyrany: What's going on?

Mickey: Leave it Ty.

Tyrany: No, Phil, outside. (Nobody moves) Now! (He leaves) I don't know what the hell is going on, but if you touch him, I'll ring Amy.

Mickey: You wouldn't dare

Tyrany: Who wouldn't?

Mickey: You can't survive without me

Tyrany: Mickey, you can't survive without me! You think I'm a little girl, but I'm not, I'm 19, I can fight my own battles now. So get over it.

Mickey: But

Tyrany: You're grounded

Mickey: What?

Tyrany: You heard me, now go and get some paperwork done. (Mickey leaves) Phil, in here. (He comes in)

Phil: Guv, look…

Tyrany: Shut up, when I'm talking. (He shuts up) I want you out of the Station all day today

Phil: Why?

Tyrany: Because I've grounded Mickey

Phil: I don't understand

Tyrany: Mickey's after smacking you. But I'm not going to let him. Get out of the Station and don't come back till later.

Phil: Guv. (He leaves and goes out of C.I.D, unbeknown to Tyrany, Mickey follows him)

Scene 13 – Phil is walking down the stairs, Mickey is following him.

Mickey: So, you get to go out for the day, while I'm grounded.

Phil: It's your own fault Mickey

Mickey: No, it's your fault for kidnapping us in the first place

Phil: I had every right to.

Mickey: Why? Because you got a letter from Amy Parkinson?

Phil: Yes, that's the reason why Tyrany was the main target and no-one else.

Mickey: It's not that, it's just the fact that you can't stand having killed two kids!

Phil: What's that got to do with it? (They are now outside reception) Just leave me alone Mickey

Mickey: I'll leave you alone (Amy is at the front desk, having asked for Tyrany who is on her way down the C.I.D steps. Mickey turns Phil round and punches him, Tyrany runs to Phil, Mickey attempts to punch Phil again, but punches Tyrany instead)

Tyrany: Ah!

Mickey: Oh, my god, I'm so sorry. (Amy runs to Mickey, grabs his hands, and cuffs him behind his back)

Tyrany: I'm arresting you for G.B.H, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say will be given in evidence.

Amy: Ty!

Tyrany: Get him in a cell; you can take him to America when you go back (She turns and walks to Phil)

Mickey: Ty, Ty, you can't send me to America. Ty, Ty. (They leave)

Tyrany: Are you alright Phil?

Phil: Yeah, I can't believe he punched you too.

Tyrany: He didn't mean to.

Scene 14 – Custody, Smithy is on and when Amy walks in with Mickey in cuffs, he wonders what has gone on

Smithy: What's going on here Mickey?

Mickey: Nothing

Amy: Can I book him in please?

Smithy: In the cells?

Amy: That is generally where you put prisoners isn't it?

Smithy: Mickey works at this station

Amy: Is that a problem?

Smithy: No. Full name please.

Mickey: Michael Webb

Smithy: Address?

Mickey: 15 Alcott Road Sun Hill

Smithy: Next of kin?

Mickey: I haven't got any.

Smithy: What about Ty?

Mickey: What about her?

Scene 15 – Briefing room, Stuart is working out some stuff when Phil walks in

Stuart: Hey, what happened to you?

Phil: Mickey gave me a piece of revenge pie.

Stuart: That looks nasty, have you had it checked out?

Phil: No, its fine, the D.I's is worse

Stuart: The D.I, you lamped the D.I?

Phil: No, Mickey did

Stuart: Mickey, as in her brother, Mickey?

Phil: Yep. So what have we got?

Stuart: Nothing much, I looked through the CCTV tapes, you were going to look through, didn't find anything. I went round a couple of the neighbours, one of them rang us but only because they heard two people shouting.

Phil: Which?

Stuart: What?

Phil: Which, two men, two women what?

Stuart: I don't know, she didn't say. But how will that help?

Phil: Then we've got an idea who we are looking for

Stuart: Ok

Scene 16 – Custody, Mickey is screaming that he wants to talk to Tyrany and Amy, Smithy goes to his cell.

Mickey: Let me out of here, let me out, Ty! Ty! Tyrany Adelaide James will you let me out of here now! (Smithy opens latch)

Smithy: Mickey will you shut up, you're just like one of the prisoners.

Mickey: Get me Ty now!

Smithy: She's not going to talk to you.

Mickey: Smithy!

Smithy: It's Sarge, while you're in there! (Shuts latch)

Mickey: Smithy! Smithy!

Smithy: I'll see what I can do.

Scene 17 – C.I.D, Tyrany is sat in her office when she gets a call from Smithy about Mickey's disruptive behaviour. Amy is sat in her office talking to her.

Amy: You don't really want me to take him to America do you?

Tyrany: Guv, if it's the only way he's going to learn, then we're going to have to. (Phone rings) D.I James. Hey Smithy, And? No, I'm not coming. I don't care if he's being disruptive, he'll not be there much longer. Yes I'm sending him to America. Bye

Amy: You can't send him to America, he's your brother.

Tyrany: Like I've just said to Smithy, and?

Amy: Ty!

Tyrany: Look, you made a deal with him, you should follow it through. (She gets up, goes out of office and goes to Sam's desk)

Amy: Ty, you'll be getting rid of a part of the team.

Tyrany: Listen to me; get it through your head. I know Mickey's my brother, and blood is thicker than water, but I'm a copper too. He broke the law; he has to face the consequences.

Amy: No, Phil broke the law, Mickey just knew about it.

Tyrany: No, Amy. Mickey hit Phil for no reason, that's assault. Whether he's my brother, a copper or somebody I've never met before. I've still got to do my job, and so have you. (She walks out)

Sam: She's right you know!

Scene 18 – Outside in the yard, a van is waiting to take Mickey and Amy to the airport. Amy walks Mickey out; Tyrany is nowhere to be seen.

Mickey: I want to see Ty.

Amy: She won't see you.

Mickey: I want to see her.

Amy: She doesn't want to see you Mickey.

Mickey: She doesn't?

Amy: No.

Mickey: I can't believe her. I'm her brother and she won't even talk to me. (He gets in the van)

Amy: Look, Mickey. She made it appear to me as though she didn't care whether you went to America or not. She was more interested in her job.

Mickey: It doesn't bother me. I can't let it bother me can I?

Scene 19 – C.I.D, Jack comes in looking for Tyrany and Amy.

Jack: Has anyone seen the D.I?

Sam: She had an argument with what's her face, and stormed out.

Jack: She had an argument with Amy?

Sam: Yeah.

Jack: What was it about?

Sam: What do you think?

Jack: And Tyrany's still going along with it?

Sam: She's not backing down, and Amy's got to carry on with it.

Jack: But why?

Sam: I don't know really. She just seemed to go along with it.

Jack: Ok, thanks Sam.

Scene 20 – The airport, Mickey and Amy are walking to the checking in desk.

Mickey: Do you think she'll want to talk to me at all?

Amy: I don't know Mickey; it's a big step for her all of this. She probably just needs time to get used to it.

Tyrany: Thought I'd better say goodbye.

Mickey: What are you doing here?

Tyrany: Told you, thought I'd better say goodbye before you left.

Mickey: Go on then, say it.

Tyrany: Bye.

Amy: Come on Mickey, time to go.

Tyrany: Go, go where?

Amy: To America.

Tyrany: Oh, there's been a misunderstanding. There's only one ticket booked to go to America.

Amy: But what about Mickey?

Tyrany: He's going in the cargo hold, where else? Bye (Pretends to walk off)

Amy: Come on.

Tyrany: Or… he could always come home with me

Amy: What?

Tyrany: You see Amy, I might be a copper, but I'm also a sister. And a loyal one at that. Now, are you going to catch your flight, or wait for the next one?

Amy: But you said...

Tyrany: That's another thing. Because I've worked in America for so many years, I know how things work. And so does Mickey. See the necklace; I bought him that, a lot of things can happen when a sister buys her brother a necklace. (Amy turns and leaves)

Mickey: What was that all about?

Tyrany: You don't want to know

Mickey: Thanks sis.

Tyrany: Hey, blood is thicker than water. Come on, let's get you home.

THE END


End file.
